A Few Seconds
by Hermionejaneblack
Summary: A short Drabble: Hermione does not approve of Sirius' latest tryst. SB/HG


**A Few Seconds**

* * *

 _a short SB/HG drabble of 1645 words._

 _AU, port Hogwarts,_ _Sirius is alive NOT beta-ed_

* * *

Hermione Granger had been living at Grimmauld place for six long months. The war had ended, the side of the Light had won, and the process of rebuilding a better wizarding world was well underway.

At first, it had just been a convenience. Grimmauld was close to the Ministry, after all, and Harry and Hermione had been spending long hours fighting for the world they had come to love. Sirius has insisted as well, wanting Harry close after the turmoil they had all faced. Hermione had always intended to find a flat, but there never seemed to be time for such an endeavor with so much important work to be done. Grimmauld was large enough for the three of them, it was large enough to house the entire Order! There was just no sense in wasting time searching for a flat when she would only be sleeping there, really.

Hermione was reminding herself of these facts as she sipped her coffee, sitting at the kitchen table on Tuesday morning. She reminded herself of the convenient location of Grimmauld place as she heard the bare feet shuffle down the stairs. She considered the lack of rent to be paid as she witnessed the perfectly polished toes that graced perfectly tanned feet slowly creeping down the stairs. Hermione cast a warming charm at her quickly cooling coffee as the feet gave way to perfectly toned bare legs topped with an almost indecently short skirt. She made a face of polite amusement as the skirt morphed into a tiny halter top, the amusement quickly fading as a familiar face came into view.

"Pansy." She greeted the woman curtly.

"Granger." Pansy's response was equally short. She gathered her purse from the small side table in the foyer and Hermione heard the front door close with a soft click.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Pssst. 'Mione? Is the coast clear?" A voice called from the stairwell.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sirius Orion Black!" She hissed, "Pansy Parkinson? Of all of the witches in all of the sleazy bars... you bring home Pansy Parkinson?!"

Sirius cringed slightly as he graced the doorway to the kitchen. "I don't recall her face being quite so pug-like last night..."

Hermione sighed. "Sirius. Why do you continue to bring home random women at all hours of the night only to have to figure out a polite way to evict them in the morning? It's TUESDAY for Merlin's sake!"

"Is sex not as good on Tuesdays? I must have missed that article in the Prophet." Sirius smirked as he snatched a muffin from the cupboard.

"I don't see why you bother." Hermione rolled her eyes again as she rinsed her coffee cup, placing it back in the cupboard.

"Bother with what, kitten?" Sirius asked.

"I just don't get what all the fuss is about, that's all." Hermione muttered. She swung her robes over her shoulders and made for the door, but Sirius blocked her path.

"Fuss?"

"You know...all the flirting and drink buying to get a different girl to come home with you every night... it just seems like an awful lot of work for something that's over in a few seconds." Hermione shrugged.

"SECONDS?! Over in a few seconds?!" Sirius practically shrieked, looking at her as if she had grown another head.

"Well yes. It seems like too much effort..." Hermione trailed off, starting to look unsure of her argument.

Sirius shifted on his feet, turning towards her and stepping closer. "Hermione... are you a virgin?"

"No I am not a VIRGIN, Sirius Black! Not that you have any business asking!" Hermione was in a snit. She crossed her arms angrily over her chest, glaring up at him from her spot in front of the sink. Sirius took another slow step closer, looking her in the eye. Hermione stood firm, trying not to betray her sudden unease.

"Have you only been with Ron, then?" Sirius asked quietly. He was right in front of her now... close enough that she could see the small lines around his eyes more clearly.

"That's really none of your—"

"Hermione... it takes some time for boys to grow into men... I assure you, sex should and DOES last more than a few seconds." Sirius was looking at her earnestly, and she bit her lip, betraying her nervousness.

"But... why would you want it to?" Hermione asked honestly. Her voice colored with distaste.

Sirius looked to the heavens, "Merlin, help me..." he shifted closer and Hermione suddenly found herself seated on the counter, face to face with one Sirius Black, his eyes burning into hers. "Hermione Granger, you are too clever and too beautiful to not experience life's greatest pleasure," he whispered huskily. Hermione swallowed, her breath catching in her throat. When did her heart start pounding so quickly? Before she could respond, he was on her mouth like starving man. Expertly he pulled her body to his, resting between her thighs. Sirius tangled his fingers in her hair at the base of her neck, tilting her head back and running small open mouthed kisses down her neck. Hermione let out a soft gasp and he was back to her mouth in a flash, slipping his tongue between her parted lips.

She had never been kissed like this. Ron was all bumping noses and sloppy wetness and over-before-it-began rutting in the dark before he rolled over and started snoring. Is this what she had missed?

Oh! He growled into her mouth and pulled her hips closer and Hermione felt his excitement pressing against her core. All coherent thought left her. She moaned and he grasped her hips more tightly. Hermione responded with vigor, running her hands across his chest, gripping his shirt with tight fists. Sirius let out a groan and ground his body against hers.

She froze, pulling away. Cinnamon eyes met steel. She saw the heat in his eyes, in the way he was staring at her like he could see her very soul. Hermione's mind raced. Should she stop? Can she continue this knowing it would go no further? That SHE could be the next eviction notice he handed out in the cold light of day?

Sirius could see the wheels turning behind her rapidly moving eyes. He knew the internal monologue was rising to a high pitched know-it-all falsetto, and he needed to head it off before she worked herself into a good panic.

"Hermione," he said softly and clearly, "I know you don't have the best impression of my amorous activities... but if I had thought you were remotely interested, I would have done this weeks ago."

Her head snapped to face him, shock and doubt written all over her face. Brows furrowed, Hermione opened her mouth to speak but he placed a finger over her lips.

"I meant what I said. You're clever and beautiful... and passionate and caring and a damn good kisser." He smirked and took her face in his hands, kissing her softly. "I know your brain is probably already on number 37 of a 200 item list of reasons why you should not be doing this. I want to reiterate that sex should be good," to punctuate his point he ground his hips into her again and her eyes fluttered closed, "it can last for hours," he whispered in her ear, another flick of his hips, pulling at her waist to bring her closer. Hermione's breath hitched and he continued, his voice husky "and I would love to be the man to show you. Multiple times. Over multiple days. Preferably over many weeks. Months. Years."

Hermione opened her eyes and he was gone. She let out a shaky breath and adjusted her robes, sliding off of the counter, hands braced on either side to steady herself.

The clock chimed the hour and Hermione jumped, quickly gathering her bag and heading for the Floo.


End file.
